Locke
Locke is a recurring character in the third season.May 2012. "Casting For Vargo Hoat is in Progress". Winter is Coming.net. He is played by Noah Taylor, and debuts in "Dark Wings, Dark Words".October 2012. "Filming Rumors and Reports, Taylor Is In". Winter is Coming.net. Locke is a lesser lord sworn to House Bolton, and considered by Roose Bolton to be his best hunter. He is sent in pursuit of Jaime Lannister after the Kingslayer is freed from Northern captivity by Catelyn Stark. Biography Season 3 Locke is dispatched by his Lord, Roose Bolton to hunt down Jaime Lannister. He and his men soon track the Kingslayer down, and take him into custody, along with his escort, Brienne of Tarth"Dark Wings, Dark Words ".]] On route to Harrenhal Locke and his men attempt to rape Brienne, but are persuaded otherwise by Jaime, who lies to the commander, convincing him that Brienne's home of Tarth - also known as the "Sapphire Isles"- is named such due to an abundance of precious gemstones, and that Selwyn Tarth would richly reward him for returning his only child intact. Emboldened by his success, Jaime attempts to barter for his release by reminding Locke of the wealth and power of his own father, Lord Tywin. This has an adverse effect, however, and Locke, enraged by Jaime's arrogance and complacency mutilates him by severing his sword hand."Walk of Punishment" Locke successfully delivers Jaime and Brienne to his Lord at Harrenhal. Bolton chides Locke for maiming such a valuable hostage."Kissed by Fire" When Ser Bolton leaves to attend to the wedding of Edmure Tully, Locke sends a crow to Selwin Tarth asking for ransom for Brienne. He offers 300 golden dragons, but Locke refuses, as he is expecting her weight in Saphires. Category:House Bolton Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Lords Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Locke is analogous to Vargo Hoat. Hoat is the leader of the Brave Companions, also called the Bloody Mummers and the Footmen, an ill-reputed sellsword company formed by dangerous men of different cultures and backgrounds, most of them from Essos. Hoat hails from the Free City of Qohor. He's also known as "the Goat" for the banner of the Brave Companions, which shows the Black Goat of Qohor, and the Crippler for his habit of mutilating his victims. He is a ruthless, sadistic, and cunning villain. He is not trustworthy, and will switch sides if it suits his interests. Vargo is described as tall, gaunt man with a long goatee. He wears a coat of arms feature the Black Goat of Qohor, a helm shaped as a goat's head and a necklace of coins from all the places where he has fought. His perpetually swollen tongue causes him to lisp and slobber when he speaks. The Brave Companions are hired by Tywin Lannister to pillage the villages at the Riverlands, similarly to the Mountain and Amory Lorch. After hearing news about Robb Stark's victories over the Lannisters, Hoat decides to switch sides and makes a deal with Roose Bolton. Shortly after Arya Stark and Jaqen H'ghar release the Northern prisoners held in Harrenhal, the Brave Companions overcome Lorch's soldiers and open the gates to Lord Roose. After taking Brienne and Jaime captives, Hoat has a Dothraki member of the Brave Companions, Zollo, chop off Jaime's hand. He also planned on gaining the favor of Lord Rickard Karstark, who had offered his daughter, Alys, to whoever brought him the Kingslayer. In the books, "Locke" is the name of a noble house of the North, sworn to the Starks. Its role in the book events is rather minor. Their seat is Oldcastle. Only few members of the house are mentioned very briefly throughout the books. See also * Vargo Hoat at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:House Bolton Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Lords